This invention relates generally to tape and/or film handling mechanisms, and more particularly concerns elimination of many problems encountered in reel-to-reel, cassette and cartridge tape transports.
There is a need in the above fields for a simple, low-cost, self-sealing magnetic tape or film reel which can be easily inserted onto and removed from transport equipment, thereby providing a convenient and safe container during transportation and/or storage of the tape or film as well as the information contained on it. In this regard, prior reels having flexible, radially slotted, or corrugated flanges did not cooperate with leaders to protect tape environmentally, and were not also suitable to be driven peripherally. In addition, there is need for simple, low-cost tape deck or transport apparatus as well as a drive system compatible with such a self-sealing reel. To my knowledge, no prior equipment meets these needs in the unusually advantageous manner as is now afforded by the present invention.